Bones In Control
by ExpandingDarkness
Summary: Bones has a chance to make a difference with a bit of control when it comes to Jim Kirk. Kirk&McCoy. Friendship and slash. Rated T for language
1. The Captain Is Down

Control, that's what he wanted for once. He hadn't ever had any control. Children didn't have the privilege of control, marriage was a joint effort, and his wife Jocelyn had taken custody of Joanna. Never in his life had Leonard Bones McCoy have actual control of anything. Even in the Academy on his own, he couldn't steer fate in his direction. All he could do was push and prod it into the general direction of where he wanted his life to go. He hated the lack of supremacy in his life. There was nothing he hated more than people bossing him around, that's why he became a doctor. Then came along James T. Kirk, the cocky bastard. From the day they met, Jim had dominated every waking second. Plus all of the seconds Bones was asleep. The only temporary consolation was that Bones had convinced himself that he could've walked away on that first day on the shuttle to Starfleet Academy. Even that decision turned to dust when he found himself bound to the blond frat boy.

Jim dragged him everywhere and usually Bones dragged Jim away from wherever they had gone. All during the Academy, Jim would infringe upon his studying and haul his ass to God knew what club or bar so that Jim could find a pretty little slut to get laid with. Bones had gotten used to that, not having to make conscious decisions for himself. It was a lifestyle. Let everybody else take the wheel and go with the flow, no worries. Not a care in the universe as long as he got things done. Soon that changed with being assigned to the USS Enterprise. Suddenly, he was managing a Sickbay and an arsenal of nurses. Though, Jim was still bossing him around. He didn't mind that. It was probably because he liked the familiarity of the situation. Maybe he actually liked Jim. Well, that would make sense since the kid was the only family or friend that Bones had. He actually did care about Jim deeply, though he would never admit it aloud. Being around Jim was always interesting and gave Bones something to do. Grumbling at Jim became one of his favorite hobbies. So was stabbing him in the neck with a hypospray.

Then one day Jim changed and along with him changed Bones' life. Bones finally had an opportunity to be in control and for the better.

"Jim, you've got to eat something," Bones reminded the Captain of the USS Enterprise.

"I _am_ eating," Jim glared at him once he looked up from pushing his food around his plate with his fork.

"No, you're not," Bones shook his head, "You're pushing your food around like you are eating. I haven't seen you take one bite of your chicken. You love chicken."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm not hungry," Jim set down his fork with a moody frown.

"You didn't eat breakfast or lunch either. Did you even eat yesterday? I don't think you did," Bones pointed out, "Are you okay, Jim?"

"Fine."

"Jim."

"I'm _fine_. Really."

"As your physician and friend, I'm worried about you," Bones continued, noticing how prissy he sounded at the moment and steeled his voice, "Dammit Jim, you're losing weight and you were already skinny!"

"Bones, just drop it, okay? That's an order," Jim grew icy with his "I'm the Captain" voice. Bones paused only to come back stronger.

"I'm your doctor," he stated for the obvious, just in case Jim forgot that particular fact, "And I'm telling you to eat."

"And I'm telling you, _Doctor_, to shove it," Jim growled as he stood up from the table almost shakily. Bones matched him and shot up from the table and grabbed Jim's arm as the Captain attempted escape.

"Bones--" Jim was cut off by a wince of pain and suddenly his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Bones, with superhuman speed, caught the younger man before he hit the ground.

Then he commed Sickbay, "This is Doctor McCoy, medical emergency in the Mess Hall. The Captain is down."


	2. Hypospray Threats

A/N: Okay! I'm updating! lol ;) Feedback and comments are love!

The pale face and cold skin of Jim Kirk bothered Bones McCoy beyond what it should for a doctor with his patient. For one, Jim was going to be perfectly fine (if Bones didn't kill him first) and there was nothing to worry about for long-term effects if Jim did exactly what Bones told him to do. If Bones didn't kill him first, that is. He was furious beyond belief. If this had been anybody else but James T. Kirk, he would have prescribed some good old-fashioned counseling. Unfortunately, this was James T. Kirk, his best friend in the entire universe and Bones couldn't just push him off onto a therapist. Jim meant too much to him and seeing him laying motionless on the biobed was painful for the doctor.

Bones had his head down on his desk after staring at a PADD for several hours. His mind had been abuzz with possible causes and solutions to Jim's problem. What had been Jim's problem in the first place was that he hadn't been eating in several days. Why, Bones had no clue. Jim had been unconscious since he collapsed in the Mess Hall. That was a few hours ago. Since then, Bones had assessed to what seemed to be the cause of Jim's fainting spell.

One, Jim's bloodwork showed an elevation of alcohol in his system that was abnormal for the Captain since he became the CO of the Enterprise. Jim had been drinking less and Bones knew that, but what had made Jim backtrack to an unhealthy level? How did Jim keep the smell of alcohol off his breath either? Bones hadn't detected a trace of it in the Mess Hall earlier. Jim Kirk worked in mysterious ways, Bones knew, but not to this extent.

Two, Jim seemed as if he hadn't eaten in days which was entirely possible since Bones had been too busy to keep track of the Captain's diet. Jim looked like he had lost weight and muscle mass. He had always been a skinny kid, but this was ridiculous. Jim's ribs were sticking out!

Three, from what little information he had gotten from Spock, he ascertained that Jim had been acting withdrawn and quiet which was a definite change from his outgoing self.

Bones sighed and lifted his head. What was he going to do about Jim? Obviously _something _was bothering him.

Then Bones heard a groan followed by, "Bones?"

Bones leapt up from his seat and rushed over to Jim's bedside, forgetting his dignity for a moment. Jim had raised his head, but it soon fell back to the pillow and the young Captain closed his eyes again. He squeezed them tightly shut and then opened them more tentatively and blinked at Bones. His vibrant blue eyes were slightly dulled and that worried Bones, but the doctor was just glad to see his friend conscious.

"How are you feeling, kid?"

"Uggh," was Jim's immediate response before he added, "Awful. What happened?"

"You fainted in the Mess Hall a few hours ago. Want to tell me why?" once Bones was satisfied with seeing Jim awake, his irritation compounded and the interrogation would begin.

"I don't know," Jim gave Bones a weak innocent look that would have been a lot better in success if Bones hadn't have been glaring or Jim was feeling completely there.

"Bullshit. You _fainted_. Your bloodwork came back with alcohol in your system and you haven't been eating. What the Hell is going on with you, Jim?"

"I didn't _faint_," Jim pouted, "I passed out in a very manly way."

"Whatever," Bones snorted, "Call it what you will, but you lost consciousness and your body isn't doing well."

"I don't know," Jim repeated with his innocent look growing desperate as if he didn't want to tell his mother a secret. Bones fantasized killing his best friend at the moment, but held those dangerous thoughts back for a moment and called upon his best weapon. From one of the trays, Bones took the pre-loaded hypospray and held it to where Jim could see it.

"Start talking or you're going to get a very painful injection," Bones hefted the weapon toward Jim, making the younger man cringe.


End file.
